Placid Outrage
by Grey Fish
Summary: Serenity kills. written by fish. dont kill fish. Moki been kidnapped! oh no! WHAT WILL WE DO!
1. Prologue

Fish: EEEEEEEP! HELP FISH! FISH HELD CAPTIVE BY PLOT BUNNIES! HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO POST!  
  
Plot bunnies: If you don't review, fish dies. Which may not be that bad.  
  
Fish: Fish wishes fish weren't here right now. Fish whishes fish could be on some tropical resort in a swimming pool attacking random people.  
  
Plot bunnies: Well here is the story. Review...or we'll kill you and eat your children or future children, and if not that...YOUR HOUSEHOLD PET! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!  
  
Prologue  
  
Serenity stared at the bloody mess before her. She didn't mean too. Tea merely had come to tell her that her brother had been in an accident and might not make it. She had lost it. Completely. Tea, dead. Her mom, dead. She had done this. She woke up, knife in here hand. She must have done it.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she kneeled down.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... so sorry..." What could she do now? No one would forgive her. No one would accept her now. The tears came out harder has she headed towards the hallway phone. She picked it up and silently dialed three numbers.  
  
"Hello...police? I'd like to report a murder..."  
  
Fish: There goes the prologue... PLEASE DON'T LET THE PLOT BUNNIES KILL FISH! FISH HAS A LIFE! IN A FISH FARM!  
  
Plot bunnie1: (aims gun at fish's head) no salvation for you.  
  
Plotbunnie2: just review dammit. 


	2. One year later

Grey: (happens to walk by)  
  
Fish: GREYYYYY! HELP ME! THE PLOT BUNNIES HAVE ME CAPTIVE!  
  
Grey: (sees fish's situation) (shrugs and walks off)  
  
Fish: T.T what help you are  
  
Plot bunnies: shut up before Mr. shotgun has a personal meeting with your brain.  
  
Fish: T.T I'll just reply to the reviews now...  
  
Poof- fish don't really like Tea. So...got rid of her. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Phoenix- fish don't think of Tea as slut. Just annoying. Says friendship waaaaaaaay to much for my liking. Sorry for inconvenience. Though I thank you for saying fish good writer. Fish never felt so happy! Plus about the heart of the card thing...can you imagine a human heart popping out of Yugi's deck? Fish think that hilarious. Fish by the way is a pessimist. Have take stupid meds. Fish tweak story a little from original for phoenix. Hope phoenix little happy.  
  
...- (no effin comment)  
  
-story-  
  
Yugi sat down on his couch, depressed. It had been a year since Joey lost a leg and Tea was murdered. He missed Tea, now, the only way he could see her was going to her grave. But then, she was six feet under.  
  
The main suspect for Tea's and Mrs. Wheeler's murders was Serenity. She had called in the murder, but wasn't to be seen when the police arrived. Yugi sighed, why'd she do this?  
  
Joey had moved in with them since then. He had lost his legs in the accident he was in, and now was in a wheelchair. He had moved in because his dad had died of liver failure, and he didn't want to live in the apartment where so much went wrong. And besides, he couldn't get around the place anyways.  
  
The blonde rolled up to his depressed friend. "Hey, Yugi, wassa matta? You always are up and about!" Joey tried perking his friend up.  
  
"What's the matter? The matter is this whole damn life itself!" The tri colored haired one slammed his fist into the nearby table, causing a glass to fall off and break. A newsflash suddenly interrupted the program Joey had put on earlier.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt this current program to bring you breaking news! It seems the cold-blooded killer, Serenity Wheeler has been spotted again by the locals. Please, if you see her, do not panic, but please call the authorities. Thank you for your cooperation. Please stand by while your program in process returns." The news announcement clicked off, turning back to the Jerry Springer show that was on.  
  
"Serenity, dammit, what have you done?" Joey's perky mood disappeared as he lowered his head into his hands. He turned over to see Yugi's reaction to the report.  
  
He merely stared blankly at the screen, translucent drops leaving trails down his face.

-scene change-

Serenity sat down in an alleyway, silently. She didn't want to ruin this job. This had ten thousand or her head on the line. Though she was thankful for the dumb luck she got from her brother. Heh, her brother, now there might be a target worthwhile.  
  
Serenity laughed silently to herself has she loaded her gun. To believe this all started with and accident she didn't mean to do. But now it had become a job, a game, only she was moving the pieces. Hah. Yugi, game king? He never played a game like this, and in the end, he may be a pawn too for her, due to a jealous duelist.  
  
She was literally killing for money. Good prices too, she didn't come cheap. No, not her, she was the best. Sought after to get the job done right. She didn't care, she got paid and wasn't caught yet. And as she said, it isn't a crime until you get caught.  
  
She stood up and stalked silently to her target. "Petty bastard...He'll be seeing the gates of hell before I do." A gunshot. "Hah, didn't even know it was coming." She walked off to collect her pay. Ten thousand, American. That might get her a nice bike. Maybe a Harley? She mused to herself. The pay was where the man said it would be.  
  
"For once, somebody you can trust in the damn states." She grabbed the envelope and did a quick check to make sure the money was real. It was.  
  
"There must be a catch...haven't had something this clean for a while." She looked around.  
  
"And right you are if I hadn't come. I guess you could call me the unexpected catch." A masculine voice wafted from behind.  
  
Serenity spun around, too late. She was drowsy now, couldn't move. "Damn." She passed out. The man laughed, its sound echoing through the alleyways as he carried off the best hit man in town. Serenity Wheeler, the Black Widow.  
  
-end first real chapter-

Fish: there are you happy you evil plot bunnies of doom?!?  
  
Plot bunnies: Very, but your not done yet.  
  
Fish: damn.  
  
Plot bunnies: review or fish gets a personal visit with Mr. shotgun.  
  
Fish: T.T reeeeevieeeeeeeeewwwwww!


	3. Things lighten up whlie others darken

Fish: (has just discovered something) OMG! ALL FLAVORS OF CAPRISUN ARE CLEAR! FISH MUST TELL WORLD! GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH THE CLEARNESS REFLECTS! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
Plot bunnies: o.O;;;  
  
Fish: hehehe...fish will just reply to reviews now, but first, what fish hadn't done in first two chappies. FISH NO OWN YUGIOH! FISH A FISH! WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF FISH OWNED YUGIOH? Fish had to get that out. Also fish wanna say fish not following yugioh plotline. So fish say, fish guess, an au? Now reviews!   
  
Phoenix- Fish glad you don't eat fish. Fish thank phoenix for being loyal reviewer. (so far) fish give phoenix cat nip toy and chocolate! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHOCoLATE!  
  
Ydanm- abbreviations rule. Fish to lazy to type out full name. Fish have trouble as it is typing. Evil keyboard. (hisses at keyboard) it seems you bakura fan. Good news for you in this chappie, read and see. Fish go eat jalapeno chips now. fish love these things.  
  
-chapter 2-  
  
Serenity woke up dazed in a dark room. "Where the bloody hell am I?" She blinked looking around.  
  
"You're with us..." A man with unruly spiky white hair walked out of the shadows on the side of the room.  
  
She glared at the man. "And who exactly is 'us'?" How dare he take her hostage...ok maybe not hostage, but how dare he kidnap her!  
  
"You'll find out soon. But for now, just stay here and be a good little girl, hmmn?" he smirked and disappeared into the shadows of the wall again.  
  
"Like I have a choice." She sighed, noticing she was chained by one arm to the wall. Wait, one arm? She lifted an eyebrow. This setup was saying to her 'look, you can escape, see? Come on! Run away!' She browsed through her pockets.  
  
"Damn, the one time I actually need a lock pick, and they go and pick my pockets. Damnit all! She huffed and folded her arms as much as she could. Then decided this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
-scene change-  
  
Joey wheeled down the street, on his way to school. It had been different adapting to life with a wheelchair and no sister. It used to be, his sister lived for him and he lived for his sister. But now he wasn't sure. He had lost her. He looked over at Yugi who was trudging slowly behind him. He had been like that ever since Tea died. No more happy Yugi, just sad, slightly suicidal and quiet Yugi. Joey was beginning to hate silence a lot. He sighed and turned forward again.  
  
He missed Yugi's old self. He missed HIS old self. Nobody was the same. It was hard to keep his reputation stuck in a wheelchair. No more 'I'm a street smart punk, fear me' look anymore.  
  
The school building was approaching fast now, its gates like the forbidding gates of hell. (A/N fish idea of school) Another day of spitfire from teachers, and being incased in brimstone walls with no escape.  
  
-scene change-  
  
First bell. Yugi and Joey sat in a group with their friends, which included an albino, one who denied the school dress code, and Joey's best friend Tristan.  
  
The albino spoke up in a soft voice. "So, Yugi, tomorrow is a holiday off from school. Tristan, Malik, and I were wondering if you and Joey would like to go to the arcade? You know, to get out of the house, we barley see you anymore." He smiled sincerely.  
  
Yugi cracked a slight smile. "You have a point. I need to get out." He sighed.  
  
"I'm all up for it!" Joey exclaimed, giving Tristan a high five.  
  
Yugi turned back to the soft-spoken one. "Then I guess its settled Ryou, Joey and I will get out of the house and go to the arcade."  
  
"Good, a little time of fun out may help." Ryou nodded as the friends departed to their desks. The last bell had rung, and class was in session.  
  
-end chapter two-  
  
Fish: Who is 'us'? fish not telling!  
  
Plot bunnies: --; (aim shotgun)  
  
Fish: O.O fish tell next chapter! GOOD BUNNIES! DON'T SHOOT FISH!  
  
Plot bunnies: r&r to spare her life and story  
  
Fish: (gets idea) does anybody wanna draw a picture of what fish look like?  
  
Plot bunnies: don't push your luck

Fish: O.O eeeeeeeeeeep!


	4. Revelations are not always wanted

Fish: NO MORE PLOT BUNNIES! WOOO! (does little dance)  
  
Grey: -- your not gonna be free for long though.  
  
Fish: huh?  
  
Grey: look up.  
  
Fish: (looks up) O.O oooooooooh shit... (giant block lands on her)  
  
Grey: --; gone with the plot bunnies, in with the writer's block. Psssh.  
  
Fish: help...me...x.X  
  
Grey: I guess I'll be reading the replies to the reviews you wrote. Spiffy.  
  
Writers block: (laughing insanely)  
  
Grey: where does she get these guys?  
  
Poofy poof poof- fish hyper! Fish just had sobe! Fish looooooooveee sobe! Fish answer your question on kaiba in this chappie! And because fish no follow yugioh plot...Kaiba may seem weird...fish jus pre warning poofy. fish glad poof like fishs first story ever attempted in anything. (yes this is fish first time writing)  
  
Silverdramon- O.O DON'T EAT FISH! (runs around insanely) wait...how is fish running? FISH HAVE NO LEGS! THIS MAKE NO SENSE! Though fish thank one who shot plot bunnies plot bunnies equal evil, yet good fried up...  
  
D,g, and nobody- Fish sorry for not replying to your review. thank you for being nice and leaving kind review for fish. Fish go watch maury and eat jalapeno chips now   
  
-story-  
  
Serenity lost track of time. You probably would too, locked in a pitch-black room. She heard shuffling from outside the entrapment she was in. A creak, and light filtered throughout the room. A door was opened.  
  
"Bout' time you bastard, my arms falling asleep." Serenity growled at the newcomer.  
  
A smooth laugh slid from the man. "I'm afraid you have me confused with somebody else." A voice sounded from the man as smooth as the laugh.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Is this how you treat every host who invites you into their house?" Serenity's eyes adjusted to the offending light so she could see the new figure. In front of her stood a man with brownish hair and cold blue eyes, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Well, it depends on how they invite me." She sniffed. "You could have broke my nail or something." She whined in an annoying voice, obviously fake.  
  
"Well, I'm here as the greeting service as you can call it, and show you around the place." He sauntered over to the cuff on her wrist and unlocked it.  
  
"Before you go dragging me around this crap hole, who the hell are you people, and also, who the hell are you?" She growled, glaring up at the man.  
  
"My name would be Kaiba...and currently you are in the center of the hit-man society to put it easily. We found that you're pretty good at what you do, so we're going to offer that you join us. If you don't, well...lets just say you won't be around for long after that." He smirked and walked out the door. Serenity assumed she should follow. Oh yes, what she always wanted to do. Be kidnapped by an association of hit-men, and be forced to be a part of them. But on the other hand, that wasn't so bad...(A/N Serenity is planning something... O.O SHE IS EVIL!)  
  
-scene change-  
  
Yugi held up the plastic gun to the screen and started firing at the little pixilated characters running across it. Malik was beside him doing the same.  
  
"Damn, how do you manage to shoot all these people?" Malik glared at the screen, particularly at his score compared to Yugi's.  
  
"It takes patience and skill young grasshopper." Yugi stuck out his tongue as the game ended. Ryou was right, a little fun did do him good. A cry beside him broke his thoughts.  
  
"Aw, man, I lost again!" Malik pouted. Then he smiled. "I'm hungry!" He proceeded to run over to the snack bar that was in the arcade. Yugi lifted an eyebrow at the sudden mood change. He followed behind.  
  
"Hey, Tristan!" Joey exclaimed, after Yugi sat.  
  
"What?" His friend looked over.  
  
"What do you call cheese that ain't yours?"  
  
"Dunno." His friend blankly stared at his antics.  
  
"NACHO CHEESE!" Joey picked up his nachos and flung them an Tristan. Yugi broke out laughing at this. Tristan on the other hand was not pleased.  
  
"Tristan, you might want to go see if you can rinse that of in the bathroom." Ryou snickered from behind. "Because I don't think you'll get any girls like that Romeo." He paused. "Even though you're already dangerously cheesy." He giggled.  
  
Tristan was not pleased by his remarks. "Uh, Tristan, calm down before your heart pops!" Yugi smiled, trying to get him to calm down. Tristan lunged at the star haired one, but stopped. A scream. No, more than one scream. The group looked over to where it was coming from.  
  
There, on the floor, a bloody corpse. A man in black was standing over him, an acute similarity in his appearance to Maliks. The man laughed insanely then simply walked out, nobody dared to stop him...  
  
-end chapter four-  
  
Writers block: hahahahah!  
  
Fish: x.X  
  
Grey: due to the writers block, it may take a while for fish to update. I mean, she's being crushed by a one ton block too you know.  
  
Fish: x.X  
  
Poof: (randomly appears A/N its ok if fish puts you here, right?) you could help her...  
  
Grey: but what would be the fun in doing that?  
  
Poof: true.  
  
Grey: (randomly has popcorn)  
  
Poof: where'd you get that?  
  
Grey: beats me.  
  
Poof: (lifts eyebrow)  
  
Grey: R&R and maybe the writers block will go sit on somebody else. 


	5. Twin heads of a dying cobra

Fish: FISH ALIVE! (in Barbie hospital bed, wrapped up in bandages)  
  
Grey: dammit.  
  
Fish: T.T  
  
Grey: excuse me while I go hang myself.  
  
Fish: that's just grey's way of saying 'grey out for a walk'   
  
Silverdramon: IM HERE!  
  
Fish: O.- have Silverdramon come to give Fish a get well present?  
  
Silverdramon: no...I came to sic clondrimon on you  
  
Clondrimon: FISSSSSSSHHHHYYYYY!!! (frothing at mouth)  
  
Fish: O.O;;;  
  
Silverdramon: MWEHEHEHE! AND AFTER THAT I SHALL RAID THE DOUGHNUT SHOPS OF THE WORLD!  
  
Fish: o.-  
  
Poof: I almost feel sorry for her.  
  
DarkSilverdramon: Well, don't.  
  
Silverdramon: here are the review replies! (throws them at you)  
  
Silverdramon- Fish included you! YAY! Writers block finally left fish...but fish have major backache now. Fish wanna thank silverdramon by giving silverdramon this. (pulls out something) - here silverdramon go! It's the B.A.M.O.D.A.D! Or in other words, the big ass mallet of doom and destruction! Use bamodad wisely!  
  
Pheonix/kitty/umm fish just call you Griff now...cause birdkitty=griffin. Logical, ne? – Maliks not a killer! Marik is! Just for reference, Malik= crossdresser wannabe (good) Marik= copyright violation of dbz hair (evil) - now fish have that settled...Yes fish do like the ice tea sobe...but fish's favorite is cherry citrus, the new one. Yeah, Fish like n00bs! And when did serenity become bitchy? WHEN FISH TOOK CONTROL! (evil laugh) :D And fish only watch maury cause maury and eediot. -  
  
Fish: Now that is done, if you forgot what happened previously, well screw you and go read it again lazy assed no good-  
  
Silverdramon: (whacks fish in head with newly acquired mallet) No! BAD FISH!  
  
Fish: X.x  
  
Clondrimon: (drags in a charcoal bbq)  
  
Poof: o.- oh, yeah, this chap is just about yugi n' co.  
  
-story-  
  
"W-who was that?" Joey asked after the man in black walked out.  
  
"Malik's dopple ganger?" Ryou squeaked from behind Tristan, where he had currently decided to take residence.  
  
"Hah, hah, hah...I'm not a psycho bastard like that guy." Malik crossed his arms, staring at the door his look alike left through.  
  
"I'd have to disagree..." Yugi mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?" Malik turned to him.  
  
"I said I'd have to agree with you." Yugi waved. Malik gave an uncertain glare then turned around again.  
  
"Why didn't the police come? Why did nobody stop him? Why didn't they notice he just so happened to be carrying a giant gold dagger?" Ryou peered over Tristans shoulders at his friends.  
  
"I don't know, but anyways, the police are never there when you need them." Yugi paused. "Did you see the emblem on the guys outfit?"  
  
"You mean the double headed cobra, right?" Joey answered.  
  
"Yeah...I was wondering if that may be a symbol recognizing a certain group..."  
  
"Well...If it is, I guess we could get Mokuba (1) to look it up, if that's alright with you Ryou."  
  
Ryou smiled weakly. "As long as you don't get my brother and I involved, I'm sure he'll help you look up that icon." He nodded.  
  
"Then what are we staying here for? Lets go see who this guy is!"  
  
-scene change-  
  
"Hey, Mokuba?" Ryou called out as he and the rest of the gang walked in.  
  
"Coming!" Rustling and a crash were heard as a kid with messy black hair walked up, a robotic dragon (2) on his shoulder. "Hey bro! What's the big occasion?" He referred to everyone following him.  
  
"Did you see the news?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Yeah...Live at the arcade, some blonde psycho murdered someone..."  
  
"We were there. But, there was something on the guy that looked like a label for a guild or group of people. We were thinking maybe you could look it up."  
  
Mokuba winked. "I'm sure I can find what you're looking for!" the dragon on his shoulder nipped at his ear. "Oh, I mean We can find what you're looking for, Sorry Sazar." He pet the machine. "Follow me to my room and we can figure this crap out." He ran over to the small hallway of the apartment he shared with his brother.  
  
"Here we are!" Mokuba opened the door to let them in.  
  
"Damn! This place is like walking into a sci-fi movie! I can just see little aliens running out of the wall!" The room held Joeys attention. "What do you do with all this?" He stared at Mokuba in awe.  
  
"Live." He laughed as he booted up one of the dormant blank screened computers. "So what does this emblem icon deal look like?"  
  
"It's a two headed cobra, one head with fangs sunk in the others neck (3). It was on an metal plate protecting his shoulder."  
  
"Hmm." Mokuba turned to type the password onto his monitor. "This'll be a long night guys. There is a lot of places with cobra symbols. Better find a place to sleep and call it."  
  
-end chap 5-  
  
(1)- in this story Ryou and Mokuba are brothers. Mokuba was adopted a little while after amane died. Can we say...AHOY! Plot twist ahead!  
  
(2)- Sazar! Think metal blue eyes white dragon. History behind Sazar in this story: When moki was sent to the orphanage, it was because of a car crash. After he had recovered he suffered from sever amnesia. The only other think that supposedly survived the crash was a prototype for a machine that could fly on its own. Mokuba, after adopted by the Bakura family, repaired it and named it Sazar. (don't ask where fish got name)  
  
(3)- Anybody to guess the meaning of this symbol first can have a cameo appearance as either Yugi's friend or a hit-man. Just give fish your guess and what you want to be and if you correct, fish give you cameo appearance!  
  
Fish: x.X mommy, the salad dressing is burning...  
  
Poof: o.-  
  
Silverdramon: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!  
  
Griff (remember that you phoenix) : I FOUND HER SOBE SUPPLY!  
  
Clondrimon: (is torn between sobe and grilling fish) T.T FISSHHY?!?  
  
Fish: x.X the horse caught on fire again...  
  
Seto: She's worse than you when she's out cold.  
  
Poof: KAIBA! (glomps)  
  
Seto: T.T this is a cruel world... 


	6. The 'plot' Thickens

Fish: HEY PEOPLES! SORRY FISH GONE SO LONG!

Silverdramon: zZzZzZz

Fish: ...have all reviewers forgotten fish?

Grey: ya think? You've been gone for a while.

Fish: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FISH LOYAL REVIEWERS!

Grey: oh, shut up you scaled moron

Fish: oO ok

Clondrimon: fishy!

Fish: oh crap.

Disclaimer: fish no own yugioh, if fish did, it wouldn't be on the air. Fish want to say, if this chapter not in same style as other chapter fish did, fish very sorry. Fish will try to keep it in same fishy style fish does. now read! AND REVIEW!

-Yugi and Co-

It was pretty much midnight now. Every one had found a place to rest and staked their claim of corner, pillow, or carpet. Mokuba, however was still busily typing.

"No, this ones close, but I don't think this is right...the said biting not kissing." He sighed, popping his neck. "Any luck Sazar, buddy?" the little mechanical dragon shook its head as it continued searching on another monitor. He frowned this was getting nowhere soon. And nowhere is not were he wanted to be. He leaned back in his chair, stretching. "Its hopeless, Sazar, we can always try again tomorrow..." Something had caught His eye...

It was they symbol! He had finally found it! Just one click away and he'd be there, reading about whom these people were. He clicked the icon opening up to a page that read... "You lose."

"Huh?" He stared dumbfounded. Then...CRASH! Glass shards shattered around him, effectively removing his mind from the computer. A man in black stood inside the frame of the window shadow hiding his features. A hand reached out to him, and then his mind went blank.

-Later-

"Guys! WAKE UP! GUYS!" the panicked voice of Ryou sounded, effectively waking Yugi and Tristan up.

"What is it, Ryou?" Yugi stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"Its Moki! He's gone! He's nowhere! And the window! Its been shattered!" Ryou choked out, sobbing.

"Mokuba's been what?" Tristan butted in, looking around the room and the damage that had been done.

"He's gone! My little brother..." Ryou sobbed freely into his hands, murmuring incomprehensively.

Yugi stared blankly. It just seemed shit liked to follow shit, so somebody was always choking in it. He sighed sadly looking around. Poor Ryou. All he had was his brother. His eyes stopped at the monitor screen. "You lose..." He muttered reading the words in bold chiller font.

"What do you mean 'you lose'?" Malik had just now woken up due to the noise, while Joey on the other hand was still sleeping...saying something about cheeseburgers with ice-cream filling.

"The computer screen, look." Yugi pointed. Every monitor in the room repeated the same phrase. 'You lose'. To say the least, Ryou's sobbing became louder.

"I'll call the police." Tristan got up, "Maybe for once they might do something useful around here." He opened the door, leaving the room.

-Serenity, Sometime before the crap above-

"Serenity the un-serene, in dealing death she is the queen, widow of the darkest thought, to stray on her path is surely naught." The man, Kaiba started idly humming, walking down the silent hallway.

"Do you find enjoyment in petty rhymes?" Serenity grumbled from the back, rubbing her wrists.

"But you have to admit it is pretty good for on the spot." The cool eyed man said, leaning his head to the side. "Plus anyways, here is where we want to be." He pointed to a black door, which opened to a meeting room.

There were already three people occupying it. A midget with red hair, the white haired one from earlier, and a blonde that looked kinda like one of those guys from the anime she watched as a little kid.

The red haired one spoke, "You almost got our cover blown there, Marik! For once could you not kill somebody in public and be rational?"

"But that would take away all the fun, plus anyways, the purpose of doing it there was inspiring little kids minds." The blonde shrugged, sipping at a coke he held. "And anyways, our cover wasn't blown, so don't get all shitty with me." He drawled.

"You could at least be more careful." The red haired one sighed, realized arguing was futile.

"Well, at least he got the job done." The unruly white haired one cackled, punching the blonde in the head.

"AHEM!" Kaiba cleared his throat, effectively getting his attention. "I've brought the widow." Kaiba motioned to Serenity.

"So I see," The red head stated. "Well, let us all take seats then."

"Jeeze Yami, I can see why you can't get a date...I mean, with how stubborn you are, I don't even think a gay bar could get you one." The white haired one laughed.

"Shut up Bakura, we all know your gay."

"HEY!"

"You're all complete morons." Serenity huffed. "I can't believe I got caught by you, out of all people.

"Well, If Marik and Bakura would cooperate, I'm sure we could change that opinion," Yami Stated.

"Right." Serenity Sighed.

-End chappy Six-

Fish: oO fish hope you people like! fish worked hard!

Grey-has fallen asleep.-

Fish: please review! Make fish a happy fish!

Serenity: phhft. –points gun at fish- somebody signed you on my hit list

Fish: oO meep.

Clondrimon: fishy!


End file.
